1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector with a vibration-proofing structure and, in particular, to a lever lock type connector that a pair of connector housings can be joined by turning a lever.
2. Related Art
FIG. 8 shows a structure of a conventional connector used for electrical connection among a battery, an inverter and a motor, which is a hybrid system for a hybrid car. A male outer housing 1 surrounds a male inner housing 5, furthermore, the male inner housing 5 surrounds a male terminal 4. Furthermore, an engaging projection 1a is provided on both sidewalls of the male outer housing 1.
In the same way, a female outer housing 2 surrounds a female inner housing (not shown), furthermore, the female inner housing (not shown) surrounds a female terminal (not shown). Furthermore, arm portions 3b of a rotating lever 3 substantially U-shaped are opposed and one end of the both arm portions 3b is rotatably supported on both side surfaces of the female outer housing 2. A groove portion 3a engaging with the engaging projection 1a and an loading slot 3d are provided on the both arm portions 3b of the rotating lever 3. The loading slot 3d and the groove portion 3a are connected to each other.
In this structure, the engaging projection 1a is inserted into the loading slot 3d and temporarily fitted to the both outer housings 1 and 2. And, the engaging projection 1a moves along the groove portion 3a by turning the rotating lever 3, and then, the both outer housings 1 and 2 are completely fitted together. At the same time, the male terminal 4 and the female terminal (not shown) are connected to each other inside the both outer housings 1 and 2.
There is a conventional connector in which both outer housings 1 and 2 are formed of aluminum for giving electromagnetic wave blocking function. In this type, it is necessary to provide a certain degree of clearance between the outer housings 1 and 2 to prevent failure in fitting due to mutual interference between the outer housings 1 and 2, and in consideration of a variation in size in manufacturing the outer housings 1 and 2.
However, when this connector is used in an engine room of a vehicle which is subjected to vibration, backlash occurs due to the vibration between the outer housings 1 and 2. A contact portion (not shown) between the male terminal 4 and the female terminal (not shown) provided inside the outer housings is repeatedly rubbed each other. Thus, a problem arises that tin or silver plating is abraded at the contact portion, a copper base is thereby exposed and oxidized, and the contact portion of the male terminal 4 and the female terminal increases in resistance.
Therefore, a connector as shown in FIG. 9 is used for solving the above problem (See, for example, JP-A-2006-331996). This connector 100 is formed by joining a male connector housing 110 to a female connector housing 141. The male connector housing 110 is composed of an outer housing 112, an inner housing 113, and a locking lever 117. The outer housing 112 is separated from the inner housing 113 and provided with the locking lever 117. The inner housing 113 is biased by a coil spring 116 provided between the inner housing 113 and the outer housing 112, and contacts the female connector housing 141. A backlash between the female connector housing 141 holding a male terminal (not shown) and the inner housing 113 holding a female terminal (not shown) is prevented by this structure. As a result, it is possible to prevent abrasion at the contact portion between the connecting terminals (not shown).
However, in the connector as described in JP-A-2006-331996, since elastic force by the coil spring acts in a direction for separating the connectors, a problem arises that operability for joining the connector housings together lowers. In addition, although the backlash can be reduced in the joining direction of the connector housings, other backlash cannot be sufficiently reduced in a direction orthogonal to the joining direction of the connector housings. Thus, backlash between the male and female terminals can occur in the direction orthogonal to the joining direction, so that abrasion between the terminals cannot be eliminated completely.